Where is the Justice
"Where is the Justice" is a song in Death Note: The Musical. The song is reprised three times, making it the most prominent song in the production. Overview The musical opens to a dark stage and the Overture, but "Where is the Justice?" is the first main song of the musical. Light Yagami is in a high school classroom where his teacher is discussing the nature of justice. Light stands up with objections to his teacher's views, and he begins this song when the teacher asks him what he has to say on the matter. His classmates get involved in the song/discussion, bringing in different viewpoints about the problems with the justice system. The song is reprised three times. In addition to beginning Act 1, it also ends Act 1 and begins Act 2. It reprises again after the second Kira appears. The reprises address the question "Where is the Justice?" with the first reprise answering that Light (Kira) and L are justice, according to each one's point of view. In the final reprise, civilians proclaim that Kira and the second Kira are justice. English version The song was originally written in English. The English demo was recorded in December 2014 and released April 23, 2015 in a video previewing the Korean production.Korean preview video (뮤지컬 데스노트 포스터 촬영 현장_메이킹 영상 공개!), YouTube posted by user clipservice (official video), 2015 April 23. The English demo that was released was shorter than the original version from the script, although a longer, complete version was recorded. On June 22, 2017, Ivan Menchell released the first scene of his script on Twitter to celebrate the beginning of the 2017 Asian Tour. The four pages include the full English lyrics of the song, including the additional lyrics not in the demo song.Ivan Menchell provided the English lyrics on Twitter, June 22, 2017. On November 2, 2017, and November 10, 2017, Menchell released the English Reprise lyrics.Ivan Menchell provided the English Reprise 1 lyrics on Twitter, November 2, 2017.Ivan Menchell provided the English Reprise 2 lyrics on Twitter, November 10, 2017. English lyrics English Reprise 1 lyrics English Reprise 2 lyrics Japanese version Japanese lyrics Kanji and Romaji= |-| English Translation= Translation Japanese Reprise 1 lyrics Kanji and Romaji= |-| English Translation= Translation Note that on the second to last line, Kakizawa joins the ensemble to sing "Kira koso seigi" ("It is Kira who is justice") in his version, but Urai does not. Instead, Urai is still holding the last note from several lines above (from "I'll show you just what true justice is"). Japanese Reprise 2 lyrics Kanji and Romaji= |-| English Translation= Translation'''Original translation by Sinnespiel. Pedestrian Scramble (reprise 3) lyrics Kanji and Romaji= |-| English Translation= '''Translation Russian version The Russian version of the song is titled "Themis" (Фемида, Femïda).https://vk.com/pentagramltd?w=wall-138460570_3259 Themis is the name of an ancient Greek Titaness who is the personification of divine order, fairness, and law.From Wikipedia: Themis. Video gallery 뮤지컬 데스노트 포스터 촬영 현장 메이킹 영상 공개!|English demo, released in the Korean production preview video Death Note Musical NY Demo Lyrics (Light) Where Is the Justice?|English demo with lyrics Death Note Musical 2015 - Where is the justice (japanese version)|Japanese version (Kenji Urai) AUDIO Musical Death Note - ¿Dónde está la Justicia? (Sub Español)|Korean version Where is the Justice (Russian 2017 Glastonberry)|Russian version, performed live by Alexander Kazmin at Glastonberry Image gallery Musical Korean promo Light.jpg|Where is the Justice, Korean 2015 Musical 2017 Light and classmates.jpg|Where is the Justice, Japan 2017 Musical 2017 Light Where is the Justice.jpg|Where is the Justice, Japan 2017 Musical 2017 Light and ensemble.jpg|Where is the Justice Reprise, Japan 2017 Musical Korean 2017 Light 3.jpg|Where is the Justice Reprise, Korean 2017 Musical 2017 Light Where is the Justice Reprise.jpg|Where is the Justice Reprise, Japan 2017 Musical Korean 2017 Ensemble Where is the Justice Reprise.jpg|Where is the Justice Reprise 3, Korean 2017 Musical Act1 pg01.jpg|Script page 1 with English lyrics Musical Act1 pg02.jpg|Script page 2 with English lyrics Musical Act1 pg03.jpg|Script page 3 with English lyrics Musical Act1 pg04.jpg|Script page 4 with English lyrics Where is the Justice Reprise lyrics 1.jpg|English reprise 1 lyrics Where is the Justice Reprise lyrics 2.jpg|English reprise 1 lyrics Where is the Justice Reprise 2 lyrics.jpg|English reprise 2 lyrics Where is the Justice Reprise 3 original lyrics.jpg|English reprise 3 lyrics (cut)Ivan Menchell provided the English Reprise 3 lyrics/script page on Twitter, November 17, 2017. Where is the Justice reprise 3 lyrics cut.jpg|English script with the reprise 3 lyrics removed Navigation References Category:Music Category:Musical